Confessions: If you love something set it free II
by theycallmemichelle
Summary: If you love something, set it free sequal Everyone's got a confession to make...
1. Chapter 1

Confessions

Chapter 1

Suspicion

Miley p.o.v

I kept my head down all day. He didn't look at me. I stared at him. Not even a glance. All he could look at was _her_. That two-faced, tone-deaf toad was the best thing he could look at? Come on, even an actual two headed deaf frog was better to look at than _Mikayla_! I know I've tried to get over him, but Jake Ryan is just not right for Mikayla!

"He deserves someone more, kind, caring, less self-centered." I said to Lilly one day when we were watching Jake feed Mikayla French fries and vice versa at the cafeteria table across from us.

"Someone like you?" Lilly joked. She knew I was in love with him, but she tried to be light about it. I was thankful for that, at least.

"Well…yeah." I agreed simultaneously. Grr I just couldn't take it anymore! I have to admit it, when I vowed to let go of Jake, I was wrong. So very, very, wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zombie Slayer has signed on._

Oh, my gosh! He's on! What do I do? Say hi? Ask him about the letter?…Run away? No, no more running. I need to face him. I need the solid truth.

SmileyMiley: Umm, hi, Jake…got any interesting mail lately?

Zombie Slayer: Actually—no. No, I didn't.

Oh, that's right, I asked him not to mention it in the letter! I'm glad he's a guy who keeps his word!

SmileyMiley: No postcards, cards…no letters, even?

Zombie Slayer: Nope. My life hasn't been very interesting lately.

SmileyMiley: What about u n Mikayla? Going steady is pretty interesting, I'll say!

Zombie Slayer: Huh? Who's going steady?

SmileyMiley: Well…u and Mikayla, of course…right?

Zombie Slayer: NO! Why would I go steady with—I mean, no. I like her and all, but I'm not ready for going steady…

Hm…suspiciousme!

SmileyMiley: Okay…I must have heard wrong.

Zombie Slayer: Who told you?

_MikkieMouse has signed on._

MikkieMouse: Good, Jakey, you're on. I was going to call you if you weren't on, but do you want to go out for dinner?

Zombie Slayer: Now?

MikkieMouse: Yeah!

Zombie Slayer: Actually, I'm kind of in the middle of a conversation with Miley at the moment…

SmileyMiley: Hi.

MikkieMouse: Oh…hi, Miley. You don't mind if I _steal _Jakey, do you?

Uhh…YES! But why did she emphasize 'steal'? Hmm…suspiciousme to the second power!

SmileyMiley: Well…

MikkieMouse: Of course u don't! Cya, Miles! Come on, Jakey.

_MikkieMouse has signed out._

Zombie Slayer: Srry, Miley, I g2g…

_Zombie Slayer has gone away._

Grr…I absolutely HATE her! Mikayla, I mean. Hmm…I guess I'd better tell him who told me about him and Mikayla going steady…

SmileyMiley: Mikayla told me.

_Zombie Slayer's automatic response: I'm out for dinner._

This 'Jikayla' business has gone way too far! That's it: If I can't have Jake, then Mikayla can't have him either! Time to begin phase one: Sabotage!


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions

Chapter 2

The secret's out

Miley p.o.v

Phase 1 had already begun. Jake would sure be shocked that his own girlfriend was spreading rumors that they were going steady. Heh, heh, heh…then, I will make sure that every time Jake sees Mikayla, it's at the wrong place at the wrong time. As Rico would put it…muahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

_MikkieMouse has signed on._

Oh, great…_she's_ online.

MikkieMouse: Hey, Hannah.

I felt my face go pale. Did Mikayla just call me _HANNAH?!?!!?!!?!? _Ho.Ly.Crap.

SmileyMiley: Um…did u accidentally IM me instead of Hannah? Because this is Miley…

MikkieMouse: Nope, no mistake. I know ur secret.

Ho.Ly.SHIT.

SmileyMiley: What secret?

MikkieMouse: MileyStewartHannah Montana

SmileyMiley: What do you want, Mikayla?

MikkieMouse: I want you to back. Off.

SmileyMiley????????????????????????????

MikkieMouse: Don't play dumb, Hannah. You are, like, totally crushing on my Jakey.

SmileyMiley: And how do YOU know that?

MikkieMouse: Hello, you are tlking to MIKAYLA. I can do anything. Unlike you.

SmileyMiley: What's that supposed to mean?

MikkieMouse: As in, I can do one thing you can't do. Date Jake Ryan.

SmileyMiley: Hello, you are tlking to the person who has been there, and done that.

MikkieMouse: Whatever.

SmileyMiley: How long have you known?

MikkieMouse: Long enough to take care of it. Jake will _never _know how you feel about him.

SmileyMiley: Doesn't matter, anyway. I sent him a letter telling him my true feelings, and obviously he doesn't feel the same way, as he's been ignoring me.

MikkieMouse: Well, OBVIOUSLY!

SmileyMiley?????????????????????????????????????

MikkieMouse: Let's just say, Jake never got (or ever will) that letter.

SmileyMiley: Fine.

Hello, I can just write another letter! Mikayla's denser than I thought.

MikkieMouse: I know what you're thinking. There's no point in writing another one.

SmileyMiley: What do u mean?

MikkieMouse: I am always one step ahead. I will make sure that, much to my delight, Jake will never see or hear what he has been dying to see or hear since you broke up with him.

SmileyMiley: W8, does that mean he…?

And then it hit me. Oh! My! God! Jake! Loves! Me!

MikkieMouse: That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Bye. Oh, and BTW, I am having a before-filming party for that movie we're doing together. The director said I have to invite everyone, including you. I will email u with the details. Bye, Hannah.

_MikkieMouse has signed out._

SmileyMiley: W8!

_MikkieMouse is offline but will receive your messages when she signs back in._

_SmileyMiley has signed out._

There was only one thing that I could do then. Scream. And I did.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Confessions

Chapter 3

Laying Low

Miley p.o.v

I couldn't go to school. Not when Mikayla knows! She'll tell _everyone_! I know it. I begged Dad to let me stay home.

"Well…" Dad began uncertainly. He knew education was important, but lucky for me, he's the kind of dad that actually cares if his daughter is threatened with complete social suicide at her own school!

"Please, Daddy? Mikayla didn't say she wouldn't or will tell anyone…she can't be trusted anyway. Please?" I begged with pleading eyes.

"Oh, alright," Dad said. I cheered and hugged him. "But make sure Lilly drops off all your homework and fills you in on anything you may've missed, ok?" Dad reasoned.

"Okay!" I said and started dialing Lilly's cell number on my cell phone to give her the details.

"Mikayla _KNOWS?!?!!!?!?!!?_" Lilly screeched when I told her the tragic story that happened on IM last night.

"Apparently," I said grimly. "But—she—and you—HOW?!?!?!?!?" Lilly whined.

"I have no clue. When I asked her, she said, 'Hello, you are talking to MIKAYLA. I can do anything.'." I replied.

"Oh, this is bad…" Lilly said gravely.

"Hmm…you think?" I asked sarcastically. I could sense Lilly rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't squeal. And I'll drop off our homework today, okay?" Lilly offered.

"Okay, thanks." I thanked gratefully. We hung up, and I sat down at the kitchen table with a huff.

"Here you go, darling," Dad said as he passed me a bowl of my favorite cereal.

"Thanks, Daddy." I thanked as I started to dig in.

"You'd better lie low for a day or two. You know, in time for Mikayla to learn how to shut her mouth." Dad said. I laughed.

That's it. I just have to lay low…and catch Mikayla off guard!


	4. Chapter 4

Confessions

Chapter 4

The Party

Miley p.o.v

The next day, Mikayla emailed me her address, and when the party was going to be. She wouldn't dare give me the wrong time for the director's sake. If she didn't…I don't even want to imagine it.

Jake was probably going to be there…but I can't think of him anymore. Jake's a thing of the past now.

I'm sure the director won't mind if Hannah brings a couple of friends. Just two guests extra. Lola Lofnagle and Mike Stanley III won't be a problem, I'm sure. Just in case, I called the director on the Hannah line. The Hannah line was my cell phone that Dad got me only for Hannah use.

"Hannah Montana, what a delightful surprise!" The director greeted only a moment after the first ring.

"The pleasure is all mine, mister, uh…" I trailed off. What was the director's name again?

"Oh, forgive me for not telling you my name, Miss Montana. Although we've met before, a famous pop star like you doesn't have time to remember _everyone_'s name! I'm Collin Lassater." He said.

"Oh, weren't you the guy who was the MC at that tennis tournament in which I was partnered with Gierlmo Montoya? And don't you host that talk show, _The Real Deal_?" I asked. I think I remember him…

"That's me!" Collin said proudly.

"Well, Mr.Lassater…" I began. "Call me Collin!" He interrupted. "Well, Collin, I was wondering if it'd be okay if I could bring two friends along?" I asked.

"Miss Montana, it'd be an honor for me to say yes!" Collin said over excitedly. _Somebody_ must've taken one too many happy pills this morning…

"It'd be unfair to me to say no, as Mikayla's bringing a friend too," Collin continued. Wait—who's Mikayla bringing? I tried to maintain my relaxed status quo.

"Really? Who is Mikayla bringing?" I asked. "I can't wait to meet him!" I added cheerfully.

"Oh, but you already have met him, Miss Montana!" Collin began. "I have? Who is it?" I asked. Oh, no…don't tell me it's—"Jake Ryan!" Collin said.

Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

Confessions

Chapter 5

A harmless game

Hannah p.o.v

That night, I picked up "Lola" and "Mike" in my limo. "Man, I just realized something," Mike began.

"What?" Lola and I asked in unison.

"This is the first time I'm going to a Hollywood party!" Mike cheered. Lola and I rolled our eyes. Oh, Mike.

Soon we pulled into Mikayla's driveway. Ahem, make that Mikayla's _long _driveway. We were like the last ones on the driveway so we had to walk, like, twenty minutes to get to the door. It was a bad day to wear heels, on me and Lola's part. Mike's so lucky not to be a girl.

When we reached the door, a big buff dude was in the way. "Excuse me, sir," I said politely. He didn't budge.

"Names?" He asked.

"Oh, uhh…Hannah Montana, Lola Lofnagle, and Mike Stanley III?" I answered. I hope Mikayla didn't 'accidentally' get us off the guest list.

"Fine. Enjoy Miss Mikayla's party." The guy said, stepping aside. Lola, Mike, and I rushed to get it and away from the big guy.

There were celebrities everywhere. "Eep!" Lola and Mike cried softly. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Hannah!" Someone greeted. I saw it was Mikayla. Great. Let the chaos begin.

"Mikayla!" I greeted back. We hugged and did air kisses. I hate publicity. It demanded utter peace. What I really wanted to do was rip her hair out.

Mikayla departed and climbed up on a large stage. She grabbed a microphone. "Can I have your attention please, everyone?" She asked sweetly. No one quieted down. "QUIET!!!!" Mikayla shouted. Everyone was immediately silent.

"Thank you," She said innocently. "First off, thank you for coming to my before-filming party. Can we have a round of applause for me, Mikayla?" Mikayla began. It was followed by a short, light applause. "And now that my guest of honor is here, let's give a big hello to Hannah Montana!" The crowd broke into hysterics as I grinned and climbed up on the stage. Obviously I was favored much more than Mikayla, much to Mikayla's anger.

"Anyway, now that we're all here, let's break the ice of party tension, with a little harmless game that I like to call 'Confessions'!" Mikayla suggested. The crowd applauded, as if saying, "Yeah, okay, we're buying it…" When it died down, Mikayla continued.

"What you do is, you say, 'I have a confession to make' and then confess your deepest most darkest secret." Mikayla said more to me than to the crowd. Oh, no. My deepest darkest secret was…me.

"That sounds like a great idea, Mikayla!" I cried. The crowd cheered. Mikayla looked puzzled. She thought I was volunteering to tell everyone I'm Miley. Man, she is STUPID.

"In fact, since it's your idea, and a good one at that, you should go first." I suggested. Before Mikayla could protest, the crowd applauded in agreement. There was no way for Mikayla to back out of this one. I quickly handed the microphone to Mikayla and trotted off the stage.

"Good call, Hannah." Mike said.

"Yeah, that was a close one!" Lola commented.

"Thanks," I replied, crossing my arms smugly. This ought to be good…

"Umm, well…I have a confession to make." Mikayla began. Correction: This ought to be _hilarious_!

"Well…You know how Jake Ryan and me are dating? Well, we're kind of…not." Mikayla continued. Gasps came from the crowd, including me. I felt my jaw drop. I knew something was fishy about Jikayla!

"Jake, would you care to confess the explain?" Mikayla asked. I saw Jake the first time that night, climbing onto the stage.

"Yes, I will, Miss It'll-Be-Our-Secret!" Jake replied angrily, taking the microphone from Mikayla. He readied himself to speak as Mikayla frowned and dragged her feet off the stage.

"I have a confession to make: What Mikayla says is true. Mikayla's a good friend and all, but the truth is, I asked her to pretend to date me so I could make another girl jealous." Jake mustered. I gaped again. Oh, my god.

"Who is it?" Someone shouted.

"Well, if you really want to know…" Jake began. When the crowd shouted 'yes's and 'yeah'es he continued. "Her name is…Miley Stewart. I'm going to say it loud and proud…I LOVE MILEY STEWART! I love her, me! Jiley should be in the magazines, not Jikayla, Jiley!" He practically screamed.

I covered my mouth. A tear fell from my eye. Jake had just said what I had wanted to say for so long. He loved me. ME. I felt as if all my dreams had just came true. Lola and Mike looked at me.

"I'm going to leave now, this is getting too dramatic for me." I said loud enough for someone to hear, and loud enough for Lola and Mike to realize my volume was I-am-faking-it volume. They nodded and I made my way to the bathroom. I locked the door and took off my wig, then pulled a trench coat out of my big Vera Bradley bag and tied it tightly around me. I stuffed my wig in the bag, fluffed my hair, and left the bathroom in time to see Jake leaving the stage to retreat into what looked like a small bedroom of some sort. I followed him.

A split second after he closed the door I reached it and opened it. He looked up at me from standing on the throw rug, dazed. Then surprised, but happy.

"Miley? What are you…" He began, but then I threw my bag on the bed and rushed at him, my lips finally meeting his. I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my hips. In a moment our tongues were dancing, practically wrestling each other. The best part was, he kissed me back. He kissed me back and he meant it. He wanted it. I kissed him and I meant it. I wanted it. Then I knew, this was meant to be. We reluctantly pulled apart.

"I love you," we both whispered. Then we started kissing again. What felt like several minutes…hours…days…(I didn't care, honestly) we pulled apart again.

"Did Mikayla invite you?" Jake asked.

"No, not exactly…" I began. I pulled out of his embrace and walked over to the bed. I took off the coat and let it fall to the floor. I felt Jake's puzzled stare burning my back as I pulled out the wig. I threw it on and turned around. "She invited Hannah Montana." I said finally.

Jake gasped. His eyes widened. His face paled. I honestly thought he was going to pass out. He sat down on the bed. I sat next to him.

"I wanted to share my passion of music to the world, but I didn't care about the fame. So I created Hannah Montana. Now I can live two lives." I explained. Jake seemed to relax a little bit.

"As I said, I didn't really care about the fame, unlike _some _twofaced tone-deaf toads like Mikayla!" I continued without stopping. Then I gasped. "Oops—did I say that aloud?" I squeaked.

Jake just shook his head and said, "You're so cute…" before kissing me again. I have a confession to make: I was never going to stop loving Jake Ryan. Even though you probably know that. If you don't…wow. I could easily envision me and Jake getting married…having kids…mocking Mikayla's fat figure at high school reunions…oh yeah, that'd be fun!

Jiley Forever

(The End in Jiley language)


End file.
